<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>06. Hours by aimmyarrowshigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039233">06. Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh'>aimmyarrowshigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Mortality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Hours</i>. The mortal body is not meant to keep running and running for endless millennia. It's meant to give warning signs about impending damage and simple needs like rest and rehydration. It's... strange, to say the least, to get that intel again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>06. Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://sevenpoints.tumblr.com/post/626982176589742080/">this little meta post</a> by sevenpoints on Tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time passes different for mortals than immortals.</p><p>Andy discovers, or rediscovers, this when the guard are mid-trek—not on a mission, just a pleasant family hike—and two hours in, her <i>feet</i> start to hurt.</p><p>She used to be able to walk for days without pain. She's still training as much as ever, as hard as ever, and her feet have been callused since before… well, there were still woolly mammoths with her on Wrangel Island, the last time she had a blister. But now, two hours into the forest, she just wants to sit down.</p><p>"Are we there yet?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>